


Most Call It Love

by alphatoothless



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, Snoggletoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months following the Vikings' adjustment to dragons, Hiccup has difficulties of his own. Toothless tries to help in any way he can, but love is in the air this harsh stormy season, and Hiccup must might be able to get the girl of his dreams-Astrid Hofferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Call it Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Before the sunrise, dragons and humans were shifting in their houses, moving to wake their young and start their working days. A black creature shifts in his room with his master, blinking away his sleepiness. Yawning, Toothless stretched and started toward Hiccup, nudging him awake. It had been six months since they'd first met, and they'd become closer and closer every coming day. Toothless had become very aware, because of this, of his master's growing irritation at his failure to court the girl he had shown obvious attachment to. Toothless was intelligent, and as he came to understand Hiccup more, he came to get a feel for human emotions in general.

Before his first encounter with Hiccup, his disdain for humanity had been steadily increasing. He'd been sending dangerous shots to buildings that dark night when he was shot down. He'd seen how Viking humans treated dragons. After he was released from his ropes, the slow adjustment to humans began. Toothless had bonded with Hiccup on a spiritual manner, to a point where they were unstoppable together. He couldn't imagine being separated from his new close friend, and his adjustment from flying solo to having a companion was something that he couldn't live without, even beyond the fact that he couldn't fly without Hiccup now that he relied on human technology to survive. Toothless nudged Hiccup again, finally eliciting a groan. He watched the small human shift to a sitting position, his legs shifting off the bed. Hiccup cringed when he heard the metal hit the ground. He sighed and looked at Toothless who gave a toothless grin to his companion. Hiccup returned the small smile and reached his hand out for the dragon. Toothless quickly reacted to their daily routine of Hiccup leaning on him to stand off the bed, and as of late Hiccup had slowly started to walk to the front door on his own. While Hiccup yawned and leaned heavily on his good foot, Toothless followed out the door and into the slowly rising sun.

"Today's the day, Toothless. We're going to train harder today to get that dive down." Hiccup smiled as Toothless leaped forward toward the stairs.

Hiccup climbed onto the dragon to saddle in, and Toothless walked them down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast. He knew Hiccup only grabbed a few fruit items for himself, but would always bring large fish for him. It was always a great way to start the mornings, and soon they'd be off flying and exploring. Sometimes they'd stop by the dragon nest building and the other dragon riders would tag along, but today the entire town was bustling with energy as they prepared for the holiday night. As Toothless waited for Hiccup, he watched a large boar being roasted, fish being dragged into the kitchens (He'd make sure Hiccup would bring him plenty of those later on), and the smells of spices and meat filled the morning air.

Toothless glanced around. Where was Astrid? He swore that female human would be up this early-or at least her companion. Feeling Hiccup climb onto the saddle, Toothless stopped looking around for the females and grinned. It was time.

••••••

Hiccup was aware of how dangerous this new move he'd been trying to master was, but Toothless was just as determined as he was to continue the adrenaline rush that sparked from falling in the sky. He'd prepared the saddle with extra precautions, and had already adjusted Toothless's tail to be able to allow him to fly on his own for a few minutes. Hiccup let his mind wander as Toothless flew them to their normal destination above the water. He thought of Astrid and how little they'd advanced in their relationship in the past few months-if this even was a relationship (he'd hoped it was). He frowned slightly as Snotlout had again tried to flirt with Astrid the night before by asking her to be with him this coming night for the festival. Hiccup thought everyone had seen Astrid kiss him before, so why did Snotlout continue? Hiccup shook his head and smirked. He probably did it for the same reason he always did, just to mess with Hiccup! Hiccup was suddenly jolted and Toothless looked back at him with a look.

"Yeah, yeah I know, bud. I'll focus. We're almost there."

When the time came, Toothless and Hiccup soared high, the wind pushing against them as adrenaline met with excitement, where Hiccup could touch any cloud he wanted and the air was colder. Hiccup swore if they flew any higher than when they defeated the almost-Alpha dragon just a few short months ago, they'd have reached Valhalla. Now, they climbed even higher and Hiccup put his hand on Toothless's side to indicate it was time. Toothless flattened his wings against his sides and curled his back to nosedive below, the air moving even faster, causing Hiccup to finally let go and float near Toothless as the ocean grew closer and closer.

"Alright, Toothless, let's do it!"

Hiccup suddenly grabbed on to Toothless, connected to the saddle and clicked Toothless's tail out, watching the nosedive turn into a swoop that paralleled with the waves of the sea, causing new waves as Toothless's wing grazed upon the surface. Hiccup grinned and then laughed as the adrenaline and excitement reached new peaks, his heart hammering in his chest and his head light. Toothless echoed Hiccup's laugh with contented snorts.

"Ready to go again?" Hiccup grinned as Toothless's response was the upward climb into the air.

••••••

Several hours later, the town was filled with the townspeople holding various food items or walking with their dragons. While the sun had been slowly reaching a point of evening light, Hiccup and Toothless finally returned to the small island. It was, after all, a joyous night of drinking and dancing for all of the Vikings in the village. Hiccup would admit to anyone that he wasn't usually one for social festivities, but tonight would be different. Tonight, Hiccup had planned on actually confronting Astrid and his relationship. He'd hoped this would go as easy as he had planned, with the right wording and the right timing. It would take a little luck from the gods to get Astrid alone, especially with all the attention she's been receiving from every young male in the town. Hiccup could easily admit that, yes, he was slightly jealous. Astrid had been his, though not as defined and open as he'd wanted-but that would change tonight.

Hiccup watched, hoping to Odin he wasn't blushing, as Astrid and Stormfly came trotting over to them, Astrid smirking at the lean Viking below her. She was always so beautiful, Hiccup had love this girl since he'd first met her as a toddler.

"Well, well, Hiccup. Finally returned from the land of the clouds?"

"I guess you could say something along those lines." Hiccup shrugged. 'Awkward, again. Come on, just say it!' Hiccup gulped and leaned on Toothless slightly. "So Astrid, would you mind walking with me tonight?"

"Walking? Hiccup, you should be sitting and resting more, you're still healing." Astrid raised an eyebrow, but Hiccup knew she just really cared for him. She's been very protective of him since he woke up from the whole event.

"Come with me tonight to my house then. I need to ask you something." Hiccup watched Astrid's face change only for a second. Hiccup couldn't place the emotion.

"I'll think about it. If we were to have this meet-up, when will we meet?" Astrid held a proud smile as Stormfly blinked and stared at Toothless, cocking its head to the side and inching closer to the smaller dragon.

"Around sunset would be fine."

Astrid nodded and opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by large stomping from Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins walking their way. Astrid quickly leaned over to Hiccup, whispering "I'll be there" before leaning back up.

"Ah, my lovely Astrid, my do you look beautiful today." Snotlout winked, and Astrid rolled her eyes with mild aggravation. Snotlout was met with a punch. 

"Are you guys ready for the festival?" Fishlegs smiled weakly, showing just as much excitement as Hiccup normally did with social activities.

"I know I am! It's about time I went out to find a man!"

"Oh you'll never find one with your stench! It would take the guy five barrels of mead!" Tuffnut laughed, earning a punch to the face from Ruffnut.

As the twins fought and Fishlegs tried to calm the fight, Hiccup glanced over to Astrid only to find her already looking at him. They held their gaze for several seconds as both their cheeks filled with blush. Hiccup's heart hammered in his chest. This was his chance.


	2. Some Call it Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!

The Great Hall was filled with dancing and cheering, as everyone laughed with friends, danced with lovers, as well as feasted and drank with family. This was the time for festivities and excitement before winter grew too harsh. Hiccup smiled at the villagers laughing as dragons drank mead and blinked in surprise; he scanned the hall, noticing Snotlout talking to Astrid. That guy never gives up. Hiccup made his way through the crowd, noticing Toothless bump into him slightly to signify his following. 

“Do not fret, Astrid, I am sixty-five percent positive that I can impress you.” Snotlout lifted his arm and flexed, again receiving an aggravated frown.

Hiccup laughed and walked closer to the two, Snotlout now looking at Hiccup with slight annoyance and Astrid now smiling at the approaching boy. The way she looked at him, Hiccup was surprised his legs hadn’t buckled in front of her yet. Sometimes he felt as nervous as he did when he first met Toothless in that cavern. 

“Astrid! There you are! I was hoping to catch you before you got to be too busy.” 

Hiccup was surprised at the absence of the fans Astrid had acquired over the last few weeks. He felt fairly lucky to finally catch her before things got even more crowded. Snotlout raised his eyebrows as he looked between Hiccup and Astrid, and then crossed his arms.

“Is there something going on between you two?” 

Hiccup’s eyes widened and Astrid tried to fight the blush that threatened to rise. 

“Get out of here, Snotlout. Why don’t you go find some girl to impress?” Astrid finally replied, crossing her own arms. 

“I don’t know, you two seem to be getting re-“

Astrid raised her fist and Snotlout flinched and ran the other direction, mentioning something about needing to get some more mead. Toothless snorted in laughter. 

“So…” Hiccup rubbed his arm, suddenly feeling nervous.

“The festival is amazing, don’t you think?” Astrid looked around the hall.

“Oh? Yeah, it is, Dad definitely did a great job with the place.”

“So, it’s almost sunset.” Astrid’s smile softened.

Hiccup’s sudden realization of what he was about to do finally hit him. This really was it. He nodded and smiled, grabbing Astrid’s hand and leading them out of the Great Hall. Hiccup couldn’t hear anything but the loud thumping of his heart, and could only feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

………

Toothless watched them go to Hiccup’s house, satisfied. Now all he had to do was distract anyone who tried to go near that house. It shouldn’t be too hard, but the group of teenagers that stood as Hiccup’s friends caught his eye as they gathered around Snotlout. Toothless crawled closer, watching Snotlout make hand gestures toward Hiccup’s house and explain something to the group of humans. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as the twins snickered, and Fishlegs was shaking his head, begging the other teens for something. Suddenly, Toothless watched the three humans make their way toward the house, and he bolted in front of them, hissing.

Snotlout backed away, his hands up, and the twins had already made a run for it. Fishlegs had grabbed Snotlout and forced him back into the Great Hall. 

Positive that they had left, Toothless returned to his self-appointed night watch of the house. He just silently hoped Hiccup had finally gathered the courage to court this female. Months had passed by, and even a dragon knew that was too long to wait. He spotted Snotlout and the twins sneaking in the other direction, and he ran to grab them.

………

Sitting on Hiccup’s bed, Astrid and Hiccup stared at each other awkwardly. Hiccup cleared his throat for the third time, opening his mouth to speak, sure that this time he would surely say something. 

“Astrid” came out in a squeak. Hiccup cleared his throat, trying to sound manly. “Astrid.” Much better. 

“Yes, Hiccup?” Astrid watched the boy flail mentally.

“We’ve known each other for years.”

“That we have, yes.” Astrid nodded. Would he do it?

“And since I first met you, so many years ago, you were, well you were Astrid.” Hiccup mentally punched himself. 

Astrid didn’t bother with a response, doing her best to ignore that last part. 

“And I know we weren’t very close or anything, but since I first saw you, you were something else.” Hiccup felt his heart pound even faster. 

“You were too, Hiccup.” Astrid gave Hiccup a small smile.

“And when I woke up and you kissed me, it was everything I had wished for since I first saw you.” Hiccup took a small pause, breathing in as much air as he could as he prepared himself.

“I never had the courage to do it before that point.” 

Hiccup suddenly felt winded, the breath escaping him. Astrid? Astrid liked him?

“What do you mean?”

Astrid’s jaw clenched slightly, and she shifted on the wooden bed, the planks creaking. She seemed to contemplate something, then finally nodded to herself.

“You were right, Hiccup. We were never close because I could never bring up the courage to tell you how I felt. When I first met you, you were something different, sure. I felt that-competition and making a name for myself-it was important. So for years, yes, we were never really friends because I never knew how to do so without admitting something I didn’t know would go over well.” Astrid stared at the bed, then stared at the wall. She was doing her best to try to explain feelings, but Vikings weren’t ones for openly expressing these kinds of things-especially those of romantic origins.

“Astrid, I think that I’m in love with you.” Hiccup closed his mouth immediately, looking to the wall.

“You think?” Astrid raised an eyebrow, holding back a small smile.

“Okay maybe I know.” Hiccup shrugged, laughing nervously. 

Suddenly a soft punch came to Hiccup’s shoulder.

“That’s for scaring me.” Astrid’s voice held a soft laugh.

Hiccup’s shirt was brought closer to Astrid then, and she kissed him. This time, it lasted longer than the few seconds before with their first kiss. Hiccup pushed back slightly, his heart hammering even harder, his blush growing hotter. Astrid pulled away then, smirking.

“And that’s for everything else.” 

Hiccup grinned, staring into Astrid’s eyes. Now.

“What does this make us?” Suddenly his stomach flopped. What if this is where it failed? What if she didn’t want anything? 

“What do you want it to be?” Astrid raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I mean if you wanted to be my gi-girlfriend, or you know, I could be your boyfriend, either way could work.” Hiccup shrugged, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

Astrid leaned in and kissed Hiccup again, softly. 

“I think we could definitely do that.”


End file.
